Kagome on His Mind One Shot Sideline Story
by Inuluver1990
Summary: Inu was with Kikyo again but Kags is on his mind throughout the whole conversation. It's a very sweet one shot sideline story I hope you all like it! This is not included in the main story!


_**Kagome on His Mind**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any or Rumiko Takahashi's characters. I only own the story.**

**Note:** You can find this sideline story on my blog .com

**Summary:** Inuyasha went to see Kikyo again and Kagome is on his mind. He's eager to get back to her but when he went back to Kaede's hut, Kagome was gone.

On with the story!

* * *

The conversation Inuyasha had with Kikyo gave him nothing of any importance. There was no trace of Naraku and Kikyo didn't have any new information he could use. So his meeting her had been a complete waste of time. Though, to be honest, he was happy to know that she was still 'alive' and well.

"What do you intend to do now, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kikyo, who was lounging up in the branches of the Goshinboku tree looked down at him. "I intend to keep finding a way to destroy Naraku, Inuyasha; that is, after all, my ultimate goal. It's the only reason I've decided to keep this pathetic excuse of a body."

It probably should have hurt him to hear the woman he had once loved not say that she was staying alive so she could be with him. But he found after so many years, he honestly didn't care any longer.

Another woman had his attention.

Kagome.

He wanted to go back to Kaede's hut and probably sit in the corner and watch as she read a book of some sort to Shippo. A tiny smile lit his face.

"Inuyasha, have you no shame?" Kikyo asked noting the smile.

The smile vanished instantly.

He looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You're thinking of another woman while you're talking to me." Kikyo said. She was so cold and unfeeling Inuyasha couldn't figure out if she was being jealous.

Inuyasha looked away from her. "I have to go now, will you be okay?"

"As I no longer hold that special place in your heart…" Kikyo said standing up in the branches. "You shouldn't worry about me."

Then her Soul Stealers wrapped their snake-like bodies around her and she began to be lifted into the air. Then she saw Kagome. The girl- a reincarnation of her, was running toward the well. Obviously, she had seen Inuyasha with her again.

'At least I am still able to make a woman jealous of me,' Kikyo thought.

She looked back down at Inuyasha. 'He's such a fool. Hasn't he realized that Kagome has feelings for him?' She thought.

He was still staring at her.

'I guess not,' Kikyo thought as she disappeared into the night.

Inuyasha sighed. Now that Kikyo was gone he could go back to Kagome and the others. Inuyasha ran towards Kaede's hut. He was eager to be with his friends again. When he was younger he never had friends, but now he did and he protected them with his life, especially Kagome.

'Kagome'

Inuyasha reached the hut in less than a minute and when he entered he found Sango- the demon slayer, Miroku- the monk, Shippo- the fox, Kirara- the two-tailed demon cat and Kaede- the village healer staring at him.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when he noted that Kagome- the reincarnation of Kikyo and the girl from 500 years in the future, was not there.

Everyone stayed silent.

Inuyasha's anger peaked.

"Where the fuck is Kagome!" Inuyasha barked harshly.

"She's gone," Shippo said, tears in his eyes. "She went after you."

"What?" Inuyasha began to turn out of the hut.

"We believe she might have gone back home," Sango said to him.

"Aye, we saw sister's soul retrievers the moment young Kagome disappeared in the forest after you." Kaede informed him.

Then Miroku spoke, "She must have saw you and Kikyo together again,"

"Shit…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath and ran out. He knew that if Kagome had seen them together she would have thought something wrong and went back home.

Inuyasha ran straight to the well and wasn't surprised to smell Kagome's scent, still fresh.

"Dammit," Inuyasha growled and jumped into the well.

When he came out on Kagome's side he ran to her window and there she was. He thought she would have been in her bed crying or sleeping or something but obviously she was studying for another one of her tests.

He watched as she leaned over the massive textbook of numbers and knew that she was concentrating hard. 'I won't bother her', he thought as he jumped into the tree nearby her window. He would stay outside and watch her until she went to sleep. Then he would go in and tuck her into bed because he knew that when she went to sleep she'd be much too exhausted to fix herself properly.

And he was right.

After three hours, Kagome yawned and got up from her desk. She toppled on the bed and in a minute she was out like a light. Inuyasha, who was still diligently watching her jumped to her window, opened it and went through.

He looked down at Kagome and saw the exhaustion upon her face. She was so tired. He lifted her, careful not to wake her, and then he tucked her into her bed. When she was settled, he inhaled deeply.

Her wonderful, clean scent assailed him. Obviously, she had taken a bath because he could smell her strawberry bath soap clearly. He went to the corner of her room, removed Tetsusaiga, his sword, and closed his eyes. He too, drifted fast asleep the moment he shut his eyes with Kagome on his mind.

* * *

This one-shot story is not included in the main story; therefore you can call it a treat for all who love to read stories about Inuyasha and Kagome!

Thank you for reading. Please comment!


End file.
